On Time
by Marzi
Summary: Will walks in on Alana and Hannibal having sex. kink meme fill.


Her outfit was red today. It contrasted wonderfully against the teal color of his couch. Her hair was mussed, spreading out over the light fabric as much as it curled over the edges of her face. When she arched up he could see her pale breasts straining against the black silk of her bra. Her skirt was bunched around her waist, and her panties were slowly sliding off the edge of the seat.

Hannibal's jacket was laid over the back, neatly folded, while his vest was on the ground with their shoes. His dress shirt was unbuttoned and when he lowered himself, its edges trailed across her thighs.

One of her hands was laying above her head, and the other was between her legs, holding herself open for him.

He had been able to smell her before she had laid down. Now..

He lowered his mouth over her cunt and breathed her in. She arched up towards him and he turned to bite her thigh. Her hand left her body to tangle in his hair and Hannibal finally put his tongue to her wet folds. Her nails scraped against his scalp and she hummed. He circled her clitoris and her thighs shuddered.

The office door clicked open, just on time for Will's scheduled appointment.

Alana's breathing didn't change. She hadn't heard.

Hannibal kissed his way up her hip bone amidst her protesting mumbles, stopping at her exposed stomach before he pulled himself up over her body. Her hand moved from his hair to trail over his exposed ribs. Hannibal buried his nose in her hair, mouth hovering over her neck.

"We have a visitor."

Her fingers dug into his skin and her breath hitched. He heard a scuff against the fabric of the couch as her other hand twitched.

"It's Will." He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth before moving down to kiss her jaw. "Do you want me to stop?"

Alana turned her head and captured his mouth with hers. Her soft 'no' when she pulled back from the kiss sounded like a whimper. The hand on his ribs slid under his shirt to his back, pressing at his spine while her other hand moved to grip his shoulder.

Hannibal turned his head and rested it against her breast, her excited heartbeat echoing in his ear. His eyes fixed on the man standing in his doorway, frozen in shock.

"I'm glad you came on time today, Will."

Alana moved the leg facing out into the office, the one Will could see, hooking it over Hannibal's still trouser clad hip. He pushed his erection against the heat of her body, pleased she was joining the seduction.

Will still hadn't moved, but he had let go of the handle of the door.

Hannibal ran a hand across the top of her thigh where he could reach, feeling the stretch of muscles beneath her skin.

"I would prefer if you kept the door to the lobby closed during our session."

He took a jerky step forward into the office, fumbled for the door handle, and then closed it with a slam.

Hannibal raised his head, and Alana's hand moved across his shoulder to his neck, fingers tracing the lines of his tendons.

"That wasn't very polite, Will."

"Not.. not very polite." His voice was hoarse with surprise.

Fingers scraped down his spine until her hand exited his shirt and cupped his ass. Hannibal looked down at Alana, and she moved her fingers over his trachea before reaching up to trace his lips.

"You're not.. not even listening to me."

"I assure you Will." He nipped Alana's forefinger and her thumb brushed over his bottom lip. "You have my utmost attention."

"This is... this is... Fuck."

Both of Alana's hands moved for his belt buckle, and he raised his hips as much as the leg wrapped around him would allow, trying to give her room. She squeezed his cock before even trying to find the button to his pants, and he pulled her into another kiss. His tongue broke through into her mouth and she bit it.

With his pants undone she worked her fingers into his underwear to pull everything down in one motion. Hannibal reached out to grip the back of the couch, it wasn't a wide seat, and he didn't want to risk any embarrassing tumbles to the floor.

He could not taste blood, but his tongue still hurt; so Hannibal lowered his mouth, catching her nipple as best he could through the material of her bra. She dug her nails into his bared ass in response.

Will exhaled another breathy 'fuck'.

Hannibal rocked his hips, cock sliding through her folds, until she tilted her hips and he pushed into her fully. The hand not braced on the back of the couch moved to the leg wrapped around him, pulling it higher. She easily matched his slow pace, hips rising to meet his with each thrust.

Alana closed her eyes, tilting her head back against the couch. Hannibal trailed his tongue across her collarbone to the hollow of her throat. He kissed her pulse point before raising his face in order to watch her expression.

Her lips parted, moving in a soundless cry before she called out, "Will."

Alana reached out across the office towards him, fingers shaking. His footsteps barely sounded as he moved across the office.

"Will."

Hannibal smiled when Will took her hand.


End file.
